The end of Summers
by Lady Blackfire
Summary: Dawn needs family to take care of her, So Willow get in touch with Dawns cousin scott. Xmen/BTVS xover
1. Default Chapter

Part one. I don't own anyone. Just the story idea. 

Willow slumped over in front of Buffy's grave, defeated. The candle in her hand slowly went out as a breeze whispered past them. The spell hadn't worked at all. Nothing had happened, and buffy wasn't coming back. She sighed and raised her head to meet Xanders worried gaze.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"We try and get a hold of Dawns dad, again." She said wearily. "This was our only hope."

"Can't we try again?" Anya asked, staring at the headstone.

"If the powers that be won't help us now, they won't help us any other time we do this." Willow said softly. "So we pack up and we go home." She grabbed the candles and stones that sat on the grave, putting them in her purse.  "Dawn needs us." Xander and Anya stood and prepared to leave. "You guys go on with out me. " Willow ordered. "I'm going to check on Spike." Xander and Anya departed, hands twined.

Willow stood and stared back at the headstone. 'She saved the world, alot.' She shook her head and headed for Spikes crypt. He was standing outside, having a smoke when she approached.

"Red." He said, acknowledging her presence. 'What do you want?" He blew a smoke ring at her and she sighed.

"How are you Spike?" She asked.

"Ready," came his cryptic answer.

"For?" She looked at his face, tired and worn.

"What ever comes next.  How's the bit?" He said, dropping his cigarette, and stomping on it.

"She all right. She's stopped crying. She still refuses to exit her room except to go to the grave, and eat and well you know." Willow explained. Spikes even gaze fell on her face, but he said nothing. Minutes passed, and Willow began to fidget. "I should umm go now." She said finally. "Go back to the house and check on Dawnie." He nodded and then slipped out of his duster and handed it to her.

"It's for the bit." He said. "Tell her I miss her." Willow nodded and turned to go. "I'll be leaving." He said from behind her. "Angel invited me." Spike sighed. "I thought I could help him with the investigation things." 

Willow froze. "When?" She asked finally.

"Tomorrow night. I'll stop by the house and say good bye  when Angel picks me up. He wants to see Dawnie." Spikes voice was calm and even. Willow  trembled. He really meant it.

"I'll miss you." She said. Spike chuckled.

"I know. I'll send money when I can, Angel said i'd have good fairly regular salery. I thought it would help with day to day for you and the Bit. Xander and Anya have to worry about each other, and well at least I can help." He said softly. Willow said nothing, but blinked tears away.

"I'll see you tomorrow spike." She said, then walked away.

She reached the house and saw that it was dark inside, only Dawns light was on. She slipped in through the door and into the kitchen. She dropped her purse and Spikes duster on the table. In the days since Buffys death, Willow had memorised Hank summers phone number, simply by calling him so often. She'd called almost every day.  She dailed the number and waited while it rang. The answering machine picked up and she hung up in disgust. After Joyces death, Buffy had contacted her dad, and he'd been fine with Dawn staying there.  Now she wasn't to sure if Dawnie should or could stay with them.

She sighed and grabbed the duster. She had to tell Dawn about Spike. She knocked on Dawns door and there was no answer. She opened the door a crack and saw that Dawn lay on her bed alseep. Dawn was fully dressed and sprawled on top of her blankets. Willow smiled and slipped into the room. She covered Dawn with spikes duster and took a peek at the large album that lay open next to dawns head. Dawn was looking at a picture of Her, buffy and a tall man with red sunglasses on. Underneath was written "us and cousin Scott."

Willow raised an eyebrow. She hadn't heard of cousin Scott. She certinly hadn't contacted him after Buffys death. She turned thelight off and slipped out of the room, her brows furrowed. She headed for Joy'ces bedroom, the one that willow now occupied. She opend the bedside table and pulled out Joyce's address book. She flipped through it, seeing no Scott summers. She sighed and tossed it on the bed, and a scrap of paper fluttered out. She picked it up, and red the writing, 'Scott summers,' and a phone number.  She smiled softly and reached for the phone. The best thing for Dawn would be family. Scott summers qualified.

The phone rang and just as Willow was about to hang up a man answered.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Umm, Hi." She said. "I'm looking for Scott summers?"

"This is he." Scott replied. In the background a woman asked 'who is it?'

"Mr. Summers," she said softly. "I'm calling you regarding Dawn Summers." she paused. "My name is Willow Rosenberg, and I'm one of Buffys'.. Friends."

"Is Dawnie ok?" Scott asked, his voice tight.

"Yes Mr. Summers. Dawn's fine. But, Joyce, and Buffy." He cut her off.

"What happened to Joyce and Buffy? Why are you calling me?" He snapped.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Willow said softly, her voice trembling. "At the end of the school year, Joyce suffered and aneurysm, and passed away."

"Oh my god.." Scott said softly. His voice trembled. "And Buffy?"

"Buffy was killed in an accident." Willow said, feeling bad that he' hadn't known. Scott let out a sob, then took a deep breath. "Please, I need to know what happened." The woman in the background was murmuring soothing words.

"She was at a construction site. She slipped and fell from some scaffolding." Willow said, seeing Buffy's dive from the tower, the graceful arc that brought her into the portal, then through it. The very final noise when she hit the wooden crates, then the ground. She blinked when Scot took a deep breath.

"How, what?" He asked.

"Someone had tied Dawn to the top, as a bad joke." Willow said, telling the lie that they'd told the police. "Buffy found out and went to get dawn down. She untied dawn, then slipped." Willows throat tightened. "I'm sorry we haven't contacted you before."

"What happened to the person who did it?" He asked. "Where's Hank?

"They committed suicide." Willow said. "And we haven't been able to get a hold of Hank. Dawn needs her family." She paused. "And frankly, we can't take care of her the way she needs."

"I'll have to make some arrangements." Scott said grimly. "But Dawn is welcome here." Willow expelled a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "Thank you Willow." He said. "I'll call you as soon as I have details."

"Thank you." She returned, and he hung up. Willow stared at the phone and sighed.  She felt relieved and guilty at the same time. Dawn wouldn't be pleased, but Scott was the best thing at the moment. Even with Spike adding what money he could, they just weren't making it.  She stretched out n the bed, and took a deep breath. She'd feel better about this in the morning.


	2. lawers visit

part 2-see part one for disclaimer

Willow faced a very Dngry dawn over the kitchen table. Dawn was furious. She was also wearing Spikes duster, over bunny pajamas. Willows was having difficulty not giggling.

"Dawn. This is the best thing for you right now. We can't get a hold of your dad, and Scott can take better care of you than we can." She said calmly.

"I don't care i'm not leaving them." Dawn scowled, crossing her arms. Willow blinked.

"Dawnie," she said softly. "They aren't coming back."

"You think i don't know that?"  Dawn spat. "They're dead! And they're buried and i won't leave them. They're my family." Her lower lip trembled. "I can't leave them."

"Oh Dawn." Willow said. "Please, i know its hard, but you have to let them go." Dawn slammed her fist into the table.

"I can't just let them go. They're my family. I'm made from them." Dawn said, her voice thick with tears.

"Scott loves you." Willow tried.

"I thought you did. You and Xander, and Ayna and Spike. Why do you want me to leave?" Dawn retorted.

"We do love you. But we can't take proper care fo you. and if you don't go live with a family member, the state could take you away." Willow said, her heart breaking.

"I'll run away. I'll go live with Spike." Dawn returned. "The state won't be able to find me." Willow bit her lip.

"Spikes leaving." Willow said softly. Dawn jumped, and stared at her.

"What?" She asked, shocked. "Why?"

"Hes going to live and work with Angel. So he can help take care of you" Willow said. "He leaves tonight." Dawn began to cry.

"He can't go." she sobbed. "i need him. How can he leave me. How can he leave Buffy?" She asked.

"He leaving so he can help you." Willow said. Dawn began to sob in earnest, and Willow moved round the table and hugged her. Dawn clung to Willow and cried. Willow rubbed the small of Dawns back, and rocked her back and forth. Finally Dawn calmed down and pulled away.

"I don't want to leave." Dawn said.

"I know. I don't want you to go." Willow confessed.

"Then don't make me!" Dawn cried.

"If there was anything else we could do, i would do it. But you need your family." Willow said firmly.

"You are my family." Dawn sniffled. 

"I know. But you need more than this." Willow said. Dawn finally nodded and stood. "I'm gonna go. When do i leave?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. He said he'd call when he had details. Willow admitted. Dawn nodded and headed up the stairs.

The day sped by,  Dawn stayed in her room, and Willow, finished the details and sold Joyce's interests in the  art gallery. The money went into a trust fund for Dawn's college education. Willow called a realtor and asked about putting the house on the market.  She made dinner, and called Xander and Anya. They were sad, but agreed that Scott was the best thing for Dawn. Neither of them offered to come by and say goodbye to Spike.  The sun set, and Willow began to pace in the living room. Finally the doorbell rang around 10, and Spike sauntered in. He invited Angel in, and the two vampires came into the living room. Spike hugged Willow and then slipped upstairs. Angel  hugged Willow. He'd come down for the funeral, but hadn't stayed.

"How are you holding up?" He asked, awkwardly.

"I'm alright.  I sold Joyce's interests in the shop, and i'm putting the house on the market." Willow said. Angel blinked. "Dawns going to live with her cousin, in New York." She said sadly.

"Oh. I didn't know they had a cousin in New York. What about her dad? Doesn't he want her to go live with him.?" Angel asked.

"We can't get a hold of him. Scott seems like the best choice. I just can't take care of her." Angles nodded at Willows explanation. 

"Spike was worried about that." He said.

"About her leaving?" Willow asked, looking at the stairs.

"About her dad not caring." Angel said. She nodded. Spike and Dawn appeared on the stairs and Dawn flew to Angel, to get a hug. "I'll miss you." He said. 

"New York's really far away." Dawn said. "At least here i can call you whenever I want. Or you can visit." Dawn said into his shoulder. Spike came and hugged  Willow again.

"your doing the right thing red." HE said into her hair. Willow nodded and sighed. "I know. Its hard, but he can take better care of her. You can call her when ever." Spike sighed softly. "And we'll go visit." Spike looked at Angel who was hugging Dawn. Angel nodded and Spike stepped back. "You take good care of my duster nibbit." HE said to Dawn, who stepped back form Angel. She nodded at him, and swallowed. Spike and Angel headed for the door, and the girls followed them.

"We'll miss you." Willow said for the both of them.

"I know. I'll miss you too." Spike replied.

And then they were gone, the car backing out of the driveway, and driving down the street. Dawn waved, and cried into Willows shoulder. When the car turned off the street Willow Led Dawn inside and closed the door. 

"Why don't we order pizza," Willow  offered. "Then watch a movie." Dawn nodded and sniffed twice, blinking back tears. 

"Can i pick the movie?" She asked, tremulously. Willow nodded and grabbed the cordless phone. "I'll order the pizza. You pick the movie." Dawn headed for the living room, and Willow quickly called and ordered a pizza.

In the living room, Dawn had picked, Robinhood, men in tights. Willow sighed, and joined Dawn on the couch. The movie started and soon they were laughing. The pizza arrived, and they ate. It was the longest Dawn had stayed out of her room since Buffy died, and willow was enjoying it. When the movie was over,  they both went to bed, tired, but slightly happier then they had the day before.

The next morning, Willow was on the phone with a realtor when the doorbell rang. She put the realtor on hold and answered the door. Facing her was a pretty woman dressed in a suit.

"Ms. Rosenberg?" The lady at the door asked, "My name is Lilah Morgan, I work at Wolfram and Hart, i represent Mr. Scott Summers, concerning the custody of Dawn Summers."  Willow nodded and stepped inside, daylight or not, she was not going to invite her in. Lilah laughed softly and stepped into the house.

"I was on the phone." Willow said softly. " I'll just be a minute." She left Lilah standing and went back to the phone.  She hung up on the realtor and quickly dailed a number in L.A.

"Angel investigations," came a chipper voice, one she didn't recognize. "We help the helpless."

"I need to talk to Cordeilia." Willow said. The voice on the other end made a soft epp noise and the phone was handed to someone else.

"I'm sorry, But Ms. Chase is not here at the moment." came a familiar British voice.

"Wesley, Its willow." She said softly, looking at Lilah who had taken the initiative to sit on the couch. "What do you know about Lilah Morgan?" Wesley swore. "She works for wolfram and hart." Willow said. "And shes here."

"Shes a greedy, money grubbing whore." Wesley said shortly.

"I know shes a lawyer." Willow said, slightly annoyed. "Should i get Dawn out of the house?"

"Why is she there?" Wesley asked.

"On behalf of Dawns cousin, for the custody thing." Willow replied.

"Well then, you've no problems. She's being paid, so she'll do her best for Dawn." He replied.

"Kay, thanks." Willow said, then hung up on his next words. She walked into the living room and sat on a chair. She looked at Lilah. and smiled. "So how can i help you?" She asked the lawyer.

"You understand that what's best for Dawn is the important thing." Lilah said softly. "No matter how much it hurts to have her leave." Willow snorted.

"I called Scott. I brought up Dawn living with him. I know what's best for dawn, and i am not it." She spat. "She needs her family, and since her father doesn't seem to care that his ex wife and eldest daughter are dead, then Scott is the only choice." She looked at the lawyer. "I am not fighting this. I am behind it, one hundred percent. I handled the sale of Her mothers interest in an art gallery and had the money put into a trust for dawn. I intend to do the same with this house." Lilah nodded.

"Good then this process just got alot easier. You've been Dawns primary caretaker since her sisters death?" the lawer pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"yes i have." Willow relied softly, leaning forward.

"And you've contacted her father?" Lilah began making notes.

"I've attempted. I've called and left about 100 messages since Buffy's accident." Willow explained. "I even contacted the LAPD, in the hopes that they could help us find him." She sighed. "They've found no sign of him."

"When did you contact Scott Summers?" Lilah asked.

"Two days ago." Willow said with a sigh. "That's when i found out about him." The lawyer frowned and looked at her, stopping her writing.

"Can you explain that?" She asked.

"Well i'd never heard of any other relatives, and Buffy didn't mention him when Joyce died. There was no mention of him in the will, then i saw a picture of, Him, dawn and Buffy. It said cousin Scott. So i went through Joyce's address book again, and i didn't find anything and i tossed it, and this piece of paper, fluttered out, It had Scotts name and number on it. So i called him." Willow said with a wry grin.

"Well, that certainly brings us up to date. Now is the k.. is Dawn awake?" Lilah asked.

"What did you say?" Willow asked, angrily, standing.

"I asked if Dawn was awake." Lilah said. "I have a few questions for her."

"You almost said something else." Willow snapped, "You almost called her the key."

"Well  yes, I did." Lilah said smoothly. "Its after all, the name i first knew her by. To be assigned the suit, well its a delight to be able to say that i will be aiding the  key."  Willow growled, and clenched her fists.

"The key is sleeping." She said icily. "And I will not wake her for you." She waved at the door and it flew open. "You can come back some other time, when she will be awake." Lilah stood and smiled at Willow but Willow shook her head and pointed at the door. "Leave now." She commanded. Lilah left, but turned on the porch. She opened her mouth and Willow shut the door in her face.


	3. worlds collide

Part 3, the merging of two worlds.

Dawn was upset. Her house was for sale, actually would be sold the day she left. She was being forced to leave her friends, and her sister and her mother. Dawn shook her head and continued packing. She was taking everything. All of her stuff, and all of Buffy's. She'd already packed her sisters room, saving Mr. Gordo and Mr. Pointy to travel with her.  She was leaving in 4 hours. She was supposed to be sleeping, and Willow would pack, but Dawn wanted to make sure everything came.  Finally she was satisfied.  She curled up on her bed- or what had been her bed. It was up for sale with the house. Fully furnished.  

Willow was going to send on the bedding. Scott had said that Dawn could bring anything she wanted. And so she was. All the linens, all the clothes. Some of her moms antiques. They would eventually be gifts for people, but for now all that mattered was that they belonged to her mom.  She looked at her room, the walls bare, the closet empty. It was weird to see it like this all bare bones the way it had been when they moved in. Willow popped her head in through the door. 

"Wesleys here." She said softly. "We'll get his car filled, and they we'll leave, ok?" Willow left and Dawn stood, grabbing her carry on bag and her jacket, it had been Angels once, then Buffys now it was Dawns.  The car was loaded quickly and then they were on the road. They passed a derelict gas station and Dawn fought back tears. The rest of the drive was  a blur. They stopped at the hotel, and Dawn said goodbye to Angel, Spike and Cordelia quickly.  

At the airport, Dawn didn't say goodbye to Willow. They hugged, and She thanked Wesley and said goodbye to him. But She and Willow didn't say goodbye.  She was flying first class, complements of her cousins boss.  They still had forty minutes before boarding, and at the moment they were wandering around the concourse, shopping randomly.

"Dawn!" called a strange yet familiar voice, she turned to see her father, arms open standing only a few feet away.

"Daddy." She said, not moving at all. He frowned and his arms fell.

"Did you come to greet me?" He asked eagerly, moving closer. Willow and Wesley moved closer and he frowned. "Who are your friends? Where's Buffy?" It felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach, he didn't know that Buffy was dead. They'd called everyday. "Where's Joyce?" He stepped closer, and her fists balled up.

"We've been calling." Dawn said, her voice stiff. "Every day. The police are even looking for you."

"What, why?" He asked, his face confused.

"They're dead." Dawn spat, anger rising in her. "Both of them. You didn't say you were leaving town. They both died, and no one could find you." His face was white, and tears filled his eyes. 

"I'm home now. I'll make it up to you." He said softly.

"No you won't" Dawn spat, stepping away from him. "I'm going to live with cousin Scott."

"Your my daughter. You'll live with me." He said, reaching out for her. "I won't have you going to live with some mutated freak." Dawn slapped his hand away.

"You don't have a choice. The courts handed me over to him. They sold my house, and i'm leaving mom and Buffy behind." Dawn spat. "I wouldn't ever go and live with you."

"You'll do as I say." he spat, reaching out for her. Willow stepped in between them and was shoved out of the way.  Security guards started homing in on them as Hank grabbed Dawn's arm and began dragging her away. Wesley stepped forwards but Dawn got there first.

"I won't go with you!" She screamed and twisted away from him, kicking out with one foot, she connected solidly with his right knee and he went down.  "You never cared before, so why should you care now?" She spat down at him.  Airport security surrounded them and they all wanted to know if she was alright. Willow and Wesley explained things, and Hank was hauled away, all the while declaring that she was his daughter, and she'd listen to him. Dawn got a security escort all the way to her flight, where she was boarded ahead of time, just in case anything happened. Sitting on the plane, she succumbed to tears, and was rewarded with cookies and pillows and blankets. The flight was long, and they landed in Cincinnati where she was supposed to switch flights. 

There was two hours between her flights, and she was surprised with another airport security escort.  This one an older man who had all sorts of horror stories to tell. She giggled and gaped when she was supposed too, but mostly ignored him, thinking of the way his face would look if she told a few of her horror stories.  Then in the midst of his babble she saw a familiar face out of the crowd. It was St.John, a kid who'd been in her class for her first three years in sunnydale. He been sent to Boarding school somewhere in NY.

"St. John," she called, throwing a bag of chips at him to catch his attention. The security guard frowned at her, but it worked. "Where are you going?" She asked, as he looked at her in that way that screamed 'oh crap, i forget her name...'

"Uh, Dawn right?" John guessed. He was right, so she rewarded him with a smile. "I'm going back to school. Where are you going?" He sat down across from her. 

"Moving cross the country." She said softly. "To Westchester."

"Really why?" St. John asked, looking around. "Where's your mom, your sister, Bunny?" Dawn sighed, and her stomach jumped.

"They're dead." She said softly. "I'm going to live with my cousin Scott." St. Johns face was dead white.

"God, I'm sorry." He whispered.  "I didn't know. No one mentioned anything."

"It was a while ago." Dawn said softly, looking away. "Mom first, then Buffy."

"Oh god." St. John whispered. "Student prank goes horribly wrong." That had been the headline. "I never thought that it was your sister. I saw the name and  wondered, then i just dismissed it." Dawn shrugged.

"Don't get all weepy on me." She said softly. "So tell me about your school." He blinked, and then sighed. Subject change accepted.

"Xaviers institute for the gifted." St. John smiled, and Dawns mouth dropped open.

"NO." She said, "that's where I'm going." His eyes widened.

"Why? I didn't know you were coming." he said. "No one mentioned an new student."

"I'm not just a student, I'm a relative. My cousin teaches there." Dawn explained.

"Please say its not Scott." St. John muttered, crossing his fingers.

"I see you know him." Dawn said drying. "Are his undies still shoved really far up his behind?"

"And twisted." St. John returned. "Ever seen him mad?"

"His face turns so purple that his heads like an inch away from exploding, and you can see the swear words in his eyes, then all his says is like one word sentences." Dawn laughed. "I remember the time he came to visit, and we turned all his underwear pink."

"By accident?" John asked.

"On purpose." Dawn said. "and then we hung it all around the guest room and wrote Scott loves pink on all of them in black marker."

"What happened?" John asked, on the edge of his seat, even the security guard was paying close attention.

"Well we shrunk all his boxers, and we were hiding in the closet. The look on his face was wicked. complete and utter shock. Then he found the boxers, and heard us giggling. He was purple and shaking, Buffy thought he was gonna swear, but all he did was point at the door and go 'out.' Thats it. Just out." Dawn giggled at the memory.  John was laughing, and so was the guard. 

"What happened next?" John asked. 

"The whole time he was home, he was wandering around walking like he had a pickle up his butt. He refused to wear the pink underwear." Dawn said. 

"So, where are you sitting?" St. John asked, waving at the window of which the plane was taxiing in to disembark. Dawn checked her ticket.

"5b- its in first class." She answered somewhat smugly.

"Well we're sitting together." He replied, "I'm in 5a. I can tell you all about the school on the flight."

"Cool." Dawn replied. "Are there lots of students?"

"Bout 30 or 40 of us. We're not all the same age, your 16 now right?" At Dawn nod, St. John continued, "You'll be with us, most of the time. The youngest student is 9 and she's the professors adopted daughter.  He runs the school."

"Who's the oldest student?" Dawn asked, gathering her stuff.  St.John frowned. 

"That'd be Gambit, hes 19." St. John replied.

"What sort of name is Gambit?" Dawn asked giggling.

"I never asked," St. John replied, "Hey we got half an hour before boarding right? Come and grab some junk food with me? Airplane food sucks." He stood, and Dawn joined him, pulling on her back pack. "I'll get ya something, if you want?" He offered as they headed down the concourse Dawns secrutiy guard trailing behind.

"Chips." She retorted. "Salt and vinegar." Soon they both had arm fulls of junk food in addition to the back packs each carried. 

"I didn't know Scott had any relatives." He ventured as they boarded the plane.

"Well his folks disowned him cause he burnt down the gym at prom or something." Dawn told him, frowning as she tried to remember the details. "And that Professor guy took him in. We never disowned him. But he had a better life than we could offer. So he stayed with the Professor. Who he know works for." Dawn sighed. "Its funny, when my parents got divorced,  Dad blamed Buffy's burning down her high school gym at the spring fling on Scott.  They havn't talked since the divorce. But he came and visited us."

"Your sister burned down the gym at her old high school? I thought that was a gas leak?" John asked, settling into his seat. 

"No no, your thinking of Sunnydale high, that was a gas leak." Dawn explained. "this was in LA, and was the reason we moved to Sunnydale, it was the only high school that would accept her as a student."

"Oh ok, that's different." john said. "why did she burn down her highschool gym?"

"Its a long story, and I'll tell you when we aren't crammed in a plane with a bunch of other people." Dawn said rolling her eyes as a very fat man squeezed by. John snickered. "So tell me about people at the school. Tell me about Scotts girl friend."

"Well, her name is Jean Grey, and she a doctor. Shes really good looking, and," St. John looked around furtively, lowering his voice. "She s a telepath and a telekinetic."

"How'd she learn that?" Dawn asked, very curious. John laughed and shook his head.

"Do you not watch the news?" He asked, "Didn't Scott tell you anything?" Dawn shook her head. 

"I live in Sunnyhell." She retorted, "When you lived there, how much attention did you pay to the national news?"

"Good point." St. John returned absentmindedly as the stewardess began her preflight demonstration of what to do in case of an emergency. "Well everyone at the school are mutants." Dawns brow furrowed, remembering her fathers words. 

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked tentatively. 

"Depends on the mutant really." St. John replied.

~~~~~

end this part


	4. air conversations

****

part 4 Air conversations. 

see other parts for disclaimers and all that stuff. thanks for all the r and ring. 

The plane tilted upwards and leaped into the air. Dawns knuckles were white as she held on to the hand rests.

"Don't like flying?" John asked, gazing out the window.

"Hate it. I've only done it 3 times, this is my fourth flight." Dawn replied, staring fixedly at the seat in front of her. "Now tell me about the students. Gambits the oldest, and he has freakish parents."

"They're thieves." John said. "In New Orleans, he left them to come to the school."

"Doesn't anyone have normal parents these days?" Dawn replied. "tell me about everyone."

"Ok there's Bobby, hes like my best friend, and hes the iceman," John started, but Dawn cut him off.

"What about you?" She asked, taking a deep breath.

"I'm fire. I thought i was supposed to distract you. Just listen to me talk," St. John said, "And no asking questions. There's Jubilee, who's real name is Jubilation Lee, and as far as i know, she doesn't have normal parents. She makes plasma bursts, like fireworks. Then there's Kitty, and she can walk through walls or floors, or anything really. There's the two Peters." John quickly explained their powers. "Ones from England, and the other one who is really Poitr is from Russia." The seatbelt light clicked off and the pilot made his little speech. John rolled his eyes and went on, "And then there's Rogue. I don't know anything about her parents, cause she ran away from home. She's dangerous." Dawn raised an eyebrow at him in query. "She can suck the life right out of your skin. She can't touch anyone with out gloves or protective garments."

"Creepy." Dawn tossed in, "She must be really lonely."

"What do you mean?" St. John asked, his brow furrowed as he rummaged for his candy.

"Well touch is like so important," Dawn said, remembering something Giles had said. "Skin on skin, ya know? Its part of life even. And then to not be able to do that. Only feeling cloth, where you want to feel skin, warmth. It would really suck."

"Yeah, i never really thought about it like that." St.John said. 

"Now tell me about the other teachers." Dawn insisted, popping a chip into her mouth. "Who teaches what and stuff."

"Ok there's Logan, when he's around. He teaches self defense." John started.

"And what does he do?" Dawn asked, grabbing head phones for them for later. 

"He heals." St. John said. "And he's got metal bones."

"Thats a freaky mental image. How does he get through airports?" Dawn asked. 

"He kills the detectors." St. John said.

"How?" Dawn replied, with a grin.

"Well he's got these claws right? Made of admantium. " St. John waved his hand. "They come out here, and are really sharp."

"So hes like cat metal healing man?" Dawn asked honestly confused. St. John sighed.

"Ok I'll explain Logan when i can show him to you. " St. John said, "But then theres Ororo, and she teaches physics and math, shes like a weather witch. She's considered a goddess in her home village in Africa. The there's Scott, who teaches English, history and home ec. The professor teaches too, but not all the time."

"Did you just say that Scott teaches home ec?" Dawn asked, giggling. "Does he wear a poofy apron too?"

"He has one of those lame kiss the cook ones." St. John said absently his eyes on the tv screen before them. "Quick, put your head phones on," he said urgently, fumbling with his. Dawn quickly pulled hers on and found the station. 

It was breaking news on the escape of a dangerous mutant. The prison had been devastated. Silence reigned on the Plane as everyone tuned into the news. After about 15 minutes of babble and shots of the dead guards and police men, Dawn took off her head phones and pulled out Mr. Gordo.

"When I said that it depended on the mutant," John said softly, breaking the silence. "Magneto would be a bad one. He hates humans, and thinks they are inferior. We don't all think that."

"Its just evolution." Dawn said softly. 

"I'm glad you think so. Uh," John paused. "Scott might not be waiting for us at the airport now."

"Why not?" Dawn asked, snuggling with her sisters stuffed pig. 

"Well the x-men, captured Magneto, and the government will more than likely want to consult with them. Scott is the mission leader." St. John explained.

"And the x-men would be who exactly?" Dawn asked, playing with the pig.

"Didn't I mention them?" St. John asked, when Dawn shook her head, he sighed. "Sorry. Ok, The x-men are a group of adult mutants who go on dangerous missions to help people."

"Like Superman?" Dawn asked, her eyes sparkling a little. 

"Only there's 5 of them." St. John clarified. 

"How do you get in?" Dawn asked kind of eagerly.

"Well you have to be an adult, graduated from a post secondary educational place, and i think a mutant. Everyone who's on the team is a mutant." John replied, the stewardess stopped to offer them drinks then and her eyes were black and glittering with hate at the word mutant.

"What on earth are ya'll talking about?" She asked softly, her Georgian accent thick with anger. 

"Comic book," Dawn said quickly, "From the 70's. My mom used to read it. You ever hear of it?" The stewardess's face relaxed. 

"No dear, I haven't, now can I get ya'll something to drink?" She asked quite cheerfully.

"Coke." Dawn ordered, adding a quick, "Please."

"Same for me please ma'm." St. John said softly. She served the drinks and wheeled the cart away. "Well, I guess we know what not to talk about." St. John said softly.

"Yeah." Dawn replied, "I guess we do. How about we talk about Self denfense? You said it was one of the classes."

"Yep, instead of gym we learn how to fight." St. Jon replied his eyes twinkling. "You know how to fight? ever take any lessons?"

"No formal lessons." Dawn replied, grinning back, just picked up self defense here and there." Her grin diminished. "Maybe we could spar? That is if you think you can go easy on me?"

"Sure that'd be cool." St. John replied confidently, "We spar with each other all the time." It was at this point that passengers at the back of the plane began screaming. St. John and Dawn both leaned to look out the window, and after a moment, a gleaming oddly shaped jet pulled up by their window. There was a large x embossed on the body. "That's the blackbird." St. John said softly, "What's it doing here?" The plane was about 200 feet away from the black bird, to far away to do much more than stare across the distance. Dawns cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked, expecting Willow, it was Scott. 

"Dawn, there is a very bad person on your plane. Hand the phone to your seat mate." Scott instructed quietly. Dawn sighed and handed it to St. John. 

"Its for you." She said unnecessarily. She watched as St. Johns face went progressively red, then white and then almost purple. After a few moments of watching this, Dawn felt a gaze on the back of her neck. As Buffy would say, 'her spidey sense was kicking in'. That was the good part about being made from a slayer. You knew when someone was watching you. So Dawn turned slowly to meet the cold gaze of an middle aged man.

"Aren't we far from home?" He asked softly.

"My home is where ever i want it to be." Dawn replied, shaken by something in his eyes.

"I'm sure it is." He replied. "Not interested in the view?"

"Its clouds and Sky." Dawn replied, looking away.

"And you don't like heights do you?" He asked. 

"I'm sorry?" Dawn asked, "Do I know you?" He shook his head.

"No not really." He replied, "I knew your mother once. Joyce, sold me several beautiful things." Dawn smiled sadly.

"Thats cool. My mom loved her work." She said, St. John was still playing rainbow boy, so she decided to ignore him. 

"She had an amazing collection. I hear much of it is being auctioned off," He frowned slightly, "Is she retiring perhaps?" Dawns face fell.

"My mom passed away, the collection is mine now, and its being auctioned in my name, or at least her pieces are. I kept a few of them, her favorites. But the rest are over my head." Dawn explained softly, and his face turned white. He fumbled for a handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes. 

"My dear child." He said softly, "I am very sorry. Joyce was an exceptional woman. An exceptional dealer." He paused for a moment and pulled out a plain small square of paper. "If you don't mind my offering." He said and Dawn took the card. It read Conner McLeod, Antiques. "If you ever need anything, I am at your service." Dawn was oddly touched.

"Thank you Mr. McLeod." She said softly. He nodded and smiled gently.

"Are you moving to live with your older sister?" Conners gaze was friendly and concerned. 

"I'm moving to live with a cousin. My sister, was in an accident, some kids tried to play a prank on her. It went really wrong." Dawn said shortly. He frowned again.

"I'm Sorry. This must be awfully hard for you." Conner said. He snatched his card back and wrote something on the back. Handing it back Dawn found two more numbers, one read Conner- cell, the other said Duncan.

"Duncan?" She asked quickly. 

"My cousin. If you ever need anything, and I don't care how big or small, and you can't get a hold of me, you call him. We call him the boyscout, just tell him i sent you and what the problem is." Conner explained. "You lost your family, you just gained mine." Dawn smiled at him. 

"What did my mom sell you?" She asked with a grin. "Ming vase?"

"A few Swords actually. They belonged to a kinsmen of mine once. The original Conner McLeod. I tracked them to her using family records. An idiot friend of my fathers sold them for beer money when i was a kid." Conner grinned. "It was only last year." Dawn brained popped a memory at her.

"I think she mentioned you, called you the highlander." Conner grinned and nodded at her. Dawn smiled. "She said you had a nice ass." Then she blushed and looked down. Conner was almost doubled over in his seat, laughing like a loon. After a moment he calmed down and grinned at her.

"At least she noticed me." He said. "I was in the store for at least 3 hours, chatting her up, thats how i recognized you. She had this picture of you, your sister and her. Your sister was in a smoke stained grad gown and you and your mother both were spotless." Dawn jumped as St. John poked her in the side. She turned back to him. 

"What?" She asked, as he handed her the cell phone Out the window, the blackbird was veering away from the plane.

"They spotted Magneto in Dallas." St. John said quickly. "Do you know that guy?" Dawn grinned and then turned back to Conner.

"St. john, this is my new uncle Conner." She grinned at Conner's slightly stunned look, then waved a hand at St. John. "Uncle Conner, this is St. John who is one of my class mates." 

"You can't just adopt strangers." St. John hissed, not to quietly at her. 

"He offered, and beside he's not a stranger, he knew my mom." Dawn said primly. This shut St. Johns mouth and she turned back to Conner. The rest of the flight was spent chatting with Conner and St. John both. 


	5. welcome to the mansion

****

part 5 

see somewhere else for standard disclaimer. And yes, i had too make it a multi crossover and add the highlander crew. They have a purpose. Just you wait and see. keep r and ring!

The plane coasted to a stop at the JFK terminal and Dawn stood grabbing Conner for a hug. Her hands were white as she'd spent the entire landing clutching at Conner's left hand and St. Johns right hand. She slung on her purse and grabbed her backpack.

"So I'll stick with you two until you meet up with whomever is picking you up." Conner said gravely. Dawn opened her mouth and he gave her a little glare. "JFK is a big airport and I don't want you stuck here by yourselves."

"Fine fine. Well my cousin Scott was supposed to meet us." Dawn began but was cut off by St. John.

"But he had an emergency, so now we don't know who's meeting us." St. John finished as they filed out of the plane. "And they don't know that Dawn and I know each other."

"Suprises all around." Conner said gravely. They headed into the waiting area, and then to get their baggage. Dawn had 6 suitcases and had paid quite a bit for the extra weight. St. John had snicker but Conner had said nothing, paying for the little cart to carry them. They were all huge, with the largest being an old metal steamer chest. It had been Buffys. Now it held a lot of Buffy's stuff. 

"Jeeze Dawn." St. John said, lifting the thing onto the cart. "What the hell is in this? Bricks?"

"Yep." Dawn replied, looking around. So far there was no one with a sign that said Dawn Summers on it. And St. John had seen no one he recognized. "The planes not early or anything." She said. "And I'm hungry."

"So we eat." Conner said with a grin. He pointed at an elegant restaurant that had tables in a little patio section that spilled on to the airport concourse. "We sit there where we can see. My treat." They headed for the restaurant, prodigious amounts of baggage and all and soon had a table. 

Dawn was half way through her main course of chicken alfredo when someone calling for St. John wandered by. He waved at them, which did nothing. 

"Bobby." He finally called. "Over here." Bobby turned and headed for the restaurant, waving three others over. "Bobby, Rogue, Gambit and Kitty." St. John said softly.

"Who're your friends?" Bobby asked, wandering to steal a seat at the empty table next to theirs. 

"Dawn Summers, This is Bobby. Bobby, this is Scott's cousin, Dawn." St. John said. Dawn took Bobbys offered hand and shook it. Dawn was quickly introduced to everyone, as was Conner. They quickly finished their meals and then St. John pointed at the luggage. "That's ours. Cept for two bags. What are you guys driving?"

"Logans got the van." Rogue said softly. "And we have the sedan too."

"Where is Logan?" Dawn asked, with some curiosity looking around for some sort of half cat man. 

"Wandering around with a sign with your name on it chere." Gambit explained softly, earning himself a harsh glare from Conner. 

"You let Logan keep wandering around after you found us?" St. John asked, "Isn't that gonna piss him off?" Kitty turned red and hurried off.

"I'll go get him." She called back.

Ten minutes later the van and car were filled with teenagers and luggage. Dawns meal sat on her lap as the van pulled away from the airport. She had been given the prized positon of shotgun in the van. Conner had waved at her for a moment and then walked away. In the van with her were Rogue, St. John and Kitty. Logan was driving, while Gambit, Bobby and Jubilee had taken the car. St. John and Rogue were loudly discussing events she had no clue about. Logan switched the radio station, grunting irratibly as static had taken over from the alt rock he'd been listening too. He withdrew his hand then sighed,, reaching back for the radio as Sarah McLaughlin's rich voice spilled into the air. It was full of grace, a long slow and sad song. Dawn stopped his hand, remembering the look on Buffys face when She'd spoken of leaving Sunnydale on the bus after sending Angel to hell. Full of grace had been playing buffy had said. Logan shot Dawn an irritated look. 

"I'm changing it after this song." he said gruffly.

"Thats fine." Dawn replied fixing her gaze out the window. 

"So your 4 eyes cousin?" Logan asked a few minutes later as the song came to a close. He swicthed the channel grinning when something loud and angry came on. 

"Yeah." Dawn replied. "And your a mutant."

"You got a problem with it kid?" Logan asked, his eyes flashing irritation at her as he took his gaze off the road for a moment. 

"You got a problem with my relatives?" Dawn shot back, raising an eyebrow at him in a manner she'd picked up from Spike. 

"If he'd remove the stick from his ass, he be a lot better to hang around with." Logan said with a grin. Dawn rolled her window down an inch and as the air swept into the van it brought several scents with it, ones he knew and ones he didn't. Logan shot Dawn a look. "So whats your story anyway?"

"My moms dead, so's my sister. My dads a prick who didn't even know that they'd died. The people i trusted sent me away because they can't take care of me." Dawn said softly. Logan blinked.

"Not what i meant. You smell different." He said. "Why?" 

"I dunno." Dawn said, wrinkling her nose. "You've been smelling me? Thats not cool." At this, St. John leaned forwards and tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Logans got like super senses." St. John offered, before going back to his conversation. Dawn shrugged.

"What do i smell like?" She asked curiously. Logan frowned. 

"Death." He said softly, inhaling, "darkness, light, energy and vanilla." Dawn frowned. 

"Not as cool as I'd like." She said stiffly, returning her attention out the window. She remained that way for the rest of the trip, stiff and silent. 


	6. talks with Logan

Part 6

i'm amazed that i got this far. i haven't had anytime to write. but well heres part 6, and 7s on its way.

At the mansion they were met by Jean, a redhead who was Scott's girlfriend  according to Logan.  Logan carried most of Dawns luggage to her room, Dawn, Bobby and Gambit took the rest.  Dropping her backpack on the bed, Dawn stared at the bed with longing. She wanted to sleep.  She'd been up since 6 am, but in this half of the country it was only suppertime. Gambit, Bobby and St. John had all taken off for their rooms, Logan and Jean still stood in the doorway.

"So." Dawn said uncertainly, unzipping her backpack. She drew out Mr.. pointy and Mr.. gordo and placed them on the bed. 

"What's that?" Jean asked, pointing at the stake.  Dawn blinked, and then sighed 'just Buffys favorite weapon for vampire destruction.' she thought. 

"Just a wood carving." Dawn said out loud, missing the look on Jeans face. "It was my sisters." Logan wrinkled his nose. 

"Why don't you go on down to dinner Jeanie," He ordered gruffly. "I can bring Dawn down." Jean frowned, but left anyways.  He stepped into the room and closed the door. "So what's a girl like you doing carrying around a stake that stinks of vampires and slayers, and the hell mouth?" Dawn blinked again. 

"How did you?" She asked, picking the stake back up. She sat on the bed and stared at Logan, confused. He tapped his nose and winked at her.  "Oh." She fiddled with the stake and said nothing.

"So you gonna tell me?" Logan asked, sitting down next to her, and taking the stake from her hands. 

"I guess." Dawn said. "My sister,  she was the slayer." 

"You don't really look like Faith." Logan said offhandedly. 

"I'm not related to Faith." Dawn said swiftly. "She's the second slayer. Well, now she's the only one." She grabbed Mr.. Gordo and stood, and began to unpack.

"I'm confused." Logan said. "Its in every generation, there is one girl." 

"Someone messed up." Dawn replied, swiftly emptying her back pack.  "There was this prophecy,  that Buffy would die, and she did. But Xander he did cpr, and saved her life."

"But because she died, another slayer was called?" Logan tried, and was rewarded with a nod.  "Still doesn't explain you." He added. 

"I'm not real." Dawn said swiftly, moving on to another suitcase.  Logan sighed.

"This is gonna take a bit huh?" He asked. When Dawn nodded in reply he sighed. "How about i go and get us food, then we eat up here, and you can explain all this to me." Before Dawn could nod, Logan was up and on his way out the door.  Dawn kept unpacking, filling the rooms tiny dresser quickly.  Opening the closet door she found a tiny bathroom, empty of any personal belongings. Through it was another door. This door opened on to an empty and dusty bedroom. It had a large closet, but no door to the hallway.  Dawn grinned and pulled Buffys weapon chest into the second bedroom.  It was larger than the other one, and only held a bed.  By the time Logan came back, she was starving.  He held a bag with pop but his hands were empty. 

"Logan?" Dawn asked. "Didn't you go to get food?" He nodded and tossed the pop on her bed. 

"It'll be up in a minute." Logan said, not answering her question.  There was a rattled and a ringing noise in the other bed room, and when Dawn followed Logan into it, he flipped open a tiny door in the wall and lifted out two steaming hot plates of food. "We are dining on spicy beef chow mien, complements of  Jean." Logan said, handing her a plate.  "So talk and eat."

"Well i was the key, which was basically a glowing ball of energy that opens a door into a hell dimension." Dawn said around mouths of steaming food. Logan nodded. " was being guarded by these monks, whose entire order was dedicated to seeing that Glory, or Glorificus this crazy hell goddess didn't get her paws on me. But she kept getting closer and closer, so they sent me to the slayer to guard. But they couldn't just send a big ball of energy, they need her to want to protect me." Dawn stopped to swipe a coke. "So they made me into a person."

"The slayers little sister?" Logan questioned. Dawn nodded. 

"They made me from her, and just put me into her memories, into everyone's memories. And they gave me memories of my own.  It was like i had always been. I've even got a birth certificate and stuff." Dawn went on, "and so i'm not exactly real.."

"And the crazy hell goddess?" Logan asked staring at the girl before him. 

"Is dead." Dawn said, and her voice let him know that for now, that was all he needed to know. 

"Must be weird." Logan offered after a moment. 

"It was." Dawn said. "But it could be worse." Logan raised an eyebrow in question and she sighed. "Like Rogue, she can't touch. I know now, that i am real, I'm a person. For me it was hard to get over. But i got over it. Touch, that's something you never ever would get over." Logan grunted into his food.  Dawn looked at her plate and realized that it was empty. "So is everyone here a mutant?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." Logan said after a moment. "Takes some getting used to, but yeah, everyone but you."

"I've probably seen weirder things." Dawn said. Logan grunted. 

"Really?" He asked. 

"My sister was the slayer, and we did live on the hell mouth." Dawn said pointedly, Logan just shrugged. "She dated a vampire." Dawn added. This caused both of Logan eyebrows to rise. "Angel." Dawn added, "he's got a soul."

"How does he have a soul?" Logan asked. 

"Willow gave him one. But before that he was cursed." Dawn explained. "But Hes a long story too, hes really old and he's been everywhere."

"You said Angel." Logan said after a moment. "Angel as in Angelus?"

"The scourge of Europe." Dawn admitted cheerfully.  Logan shook his head.

"That's just odd." He said softly. "A slayer and a vampire? Didn't her watcher do anything?" Logan looked so puzzled. 

"Giles didn't like it." Dawn admitted cheerfully. "But Buffy, she wasn't like your normal slayer." Dawn sighed and shook her head.  "But I'm kinda tired," At this gentle hint Logan rose. 

"Well kid, if you need me, I'm three rooms over." Logan offered, ruffling her hair and taking her plate. He wandered out, and Dawn rummaged until she found her Discman and portable speakers.  She plugged them in and sat them on the desk.  Out the window, the sun saw barely beginning to set.  So she unpacked until the sun went down. At that point she had one bag left, having distributed her things evenly through out the three rooms. 

Dawn didn't even bother to change, but just lay down on top of the sheets and dozed off. She had only slept an hour when a noise woke her up. She sat straight up, stake in hand and almost stabbed her cousin Scott, who appeared  to be trying to tuck her in.  He jumped back and so did she. 

"You scared me." Dawn accused him.

"Is that a weapon?" Scott countered. Dawn sighed and handed him the stake.  "Why do you have a pointy stick?" Scott asked, handing it back after a moment.

"It was Buffys." Dawn replied, pulling him close for a hug. 

"I'm sorry." Scott replied. "I wish I had known." 

"Me too." Dawn said. "So, what's with the red head?" She changed the subject, it still hurt. 

"Jean?" Scott asked. "Shes my fiancee." Dawn raised an eyebrow. 

"You never told us about her." Dawn said, slightly stung.  Scott sighed. 

"We haven't really been in touch Dawn." He said softly. "With your Dad hating the mutant thing. And Joyce being busy, and Buffy getting into all that trouble. " Dawn rolled her eyes, and he changed the subject. "You've got two rooms." Scott said.

"Yeah." Dawn said, "I know. I put some of my stuff in there. I'm gonna probably ended up sleeping in there when my stuff from home gets here" Scott raised his eyebrow. "I just have to move the dresser and the bedside table. This bed can stay out here, and so can the desk. It'll be like a little study for me or something." She paused and looked at him. "You look tired."

"I am." Scott replied. "We're chasing Magneto all over the country, hes pretty much gone to ground, and the government is whining about how we haven't found him fast enough."

"Didn't he only just escape this afternoon?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Yeah, But the government is full of jerks. " Scott replied. "They're sending a team to the mansion, to stay here and work with us." Behind his red glasses, his eyes were tired and sad. "It'll be a pain, because we have classes to teach and this is a school."

"Great, now do i not only have new classmates to deal with, your telling me that there's gonna be government goons all over the place?" Dawn asked,  taking Mr. Pointy back from Scott, who nodded.

"Anyways i should let you get to sleep." Scott said, standing and running a hand through his hair. Dawn blinked. Even in the darkness of her new room, she could see his outfit.

"Scott, are you wearing leather?" She asked, half shocked, half amused. Scott blushed and slipped from the room while Dawn had a laughing fit.  After she calmed down, sleep came easily and then it was morning.  

By the time Dawn got out of her room she felt slightly sick to her stomach and very tired.  She thought about breakfast, but realized she didn't know where the kitchen was.  She tried Logan's room, but aside from the faint smell of cigars the room was empty.  Dawn shrugged and then remembering the basic rule of houses, kitchens are usually on the main floor. She wandered down the stairs, and began hearing people, although she couldn't see anyone. She followed the noises to a large room that was full of tables and people. The conversation hushed as people noticed her and after a moment a girl rose and headed for Dawn. Dawn recognized her as being Rogue, and smiled at her.

"Morning Dawn." Rogue said softly. "I'm supposed to show you around, so come and eat with us." She lead dawn over to a group of people. Most of whom Dawn recognized.

"So umm, what do we do today?" Dawn asked as she was passed a plate and several plates of various breakfast foods were offered to her.  She filled her plate with french toast and bacon. 

"Well, you in our group." Bobby told her cheerfully, "So we have self defense first, then English, then lunch then we have math and  science." 

"Self defense?" Dawn asked with a small grin. "Is St. John in our group?" He wasn't at the table. Rogue nodded, and Dawns grin grew. "He owes me a sparring session."


	7. sparring session

Part 7 Sparring Session 

read some disclaimer somewhere, then apply it to this story.

Dawn stood stiffly in the gym, watching her classmates with a small frown. They were all stretching and waiting for Logan to show up.  Dawn gave a sigh and wandered over to the wall that was mirrored and began her stretching. The stretches she did seemed simple in comparisons to the ones that the other students were doing, but she did more of each, and while they seemed to be only doing for or five stretches, Dawn was doing fifteen.  She finished her stretches just as Logan entered the gym and glared at them. Following the other students, Dawn joined the tail end of a line that formed in the center of the gym.  Logan glared at them, scratching his chin.

"Laps." He said shortly, "15 of em." Bobby groaned,  but from the way the others reacted, it was part of a routine. Dawn enjoyed the run, which seemed like the first in a very long time where nothing had been chasing her.  BY the time the run was over she felt refreshed, and was grinning happily.  They reassembled before Logan, who had done laps with them, and had been done all fifteen before most of them reached 10.  "Pair off." He grinned at them, "Now we've got a new student among us, but I'm sure she'll fit right in." He winked at Dawn. "So she'll start off with St. John." Dawn yawned and grinned at Logan. "Now start off easy." Logan added, apparently for Dawns sake. "Just gentle sparring, no blood, no hard throws." Logan waved at them and Dawn walked over to St. John.

"Now you'll get to see  a fight." St. John informed her happily. "I'll go easy on you, like Logan said." Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"You do what ever you like." Dawn said. "I'm sure I can muddle along just fine."  She looked around the room and waved him over towards the mirror.  "There's more room over here." 

"You can begin when you please." Logan called out.

"No we can't." Rogue called back to him. Logan blinked and Rogue sighed. "We won the bet, we get to have music." Dawn raised a questioning eyebrow at St.John.  Logan sighed and stomped over to the side of the room and popped in a cd. "Is that good music?" Rogue asked him, Logan grunted at her. 

"Guess you'll find out in a moment."  Logan replied with a wry grin.  Soon a harsh beat was pounding from the tiny cd player and Dawn grinned, delighted with Logan's choice. 

"We can start with the basics." St. John offered, Dawn accepted with a smile. 

"What is this?" Rogue was asking as Dawn and St. John bowed stiffly. 

"Nine Inch Nails." Dawn stated with a dark grin. This she got, the music and the movement and the fighting. This was the part of her that came from a slayer. It was the darkness in Faith, it had been the darkness in Buffy, and it was very much so the darkness in Dawn. She traded a few easy blows with St. John,  blocking easily, seeing his movements before he went. "You know," Dawn said easily, feinting for his face and scoring on his upper thigh, "Your very easy to read." She was sliding, back and forth, twirling out of reach then darting back into strike. St. John looked startled. 

"What are you talking about?" He asked awkwardly avoiding  a blow to the head. Dawn slid past him, poking him in the side as she did so. No one else was talking. 

"Its your eyes, your face your entire body language is screaming at me." Dawn said rather flippantly as he whirled to face her. "I can tell where your going to turn, kick, strike," She said confidently as he feinted at her face, only to hit for her side, where her tiny hand easily deflected the blow.  "I can also tell when your setting me up."  Dawn closed her eyes and he scored twice, while she still pushed away two more strikes.  When she opened her eyes Dawn noted that he was all out glairing at her.

"No formal lessons, just picked up self defense here and there."  He snapped at her. Dawn laughed and caught him as he rushed at her, flipping him expertly into the floor. 

Behind the mirror Three figures stared at the fight in the gym.  Scott Summers, beaming with pride. Jean Grey annoyed and almost frightened, and Charles Xavier deep in thought.

"That's Dawn." Scott said un-necessarily. 

"She's very good." Jean comment, "almost too good, especially for someone whose never had any formal training." Scott shrugged. 

"Her sister got into some trouble her last year of jr high,  lots of fighting, burned down the gym." Scott said. "When they moved, there was always trouble with fighting and violence. Its not hard to see that Dawn probably picked up some moves from her sister."

"Sunnydale has a high crime rate." Charles put in. "But that's not what bothers you Jean." Jean sighed.

"When she got here yesterday, she unpacked a carving, wooden, pointy, twisted, it reminded me of a stake from a vampire movie." Jean said, Scott opened his mouth, but when she shot him a glare, it shut quickly. "But when I asked her what it was, her first thoughts were that it was 'just Buffy favorite weapon for vampire destruction'."  Charles and Scott said nothing for a long moment. 

"And," Charles prodded. Jean sighed, and crossed her arms.

"She just feels wrong, in my head. Like I'm seeing and feeling 3 separate things. One dark and old, one so dark and ancient, and then the rest is just Dawn." Jean said softly, pouting. 

"I know what you mean." Charles said, "but Jean, from all that you've seen, does it bother you to know that vampires are real?" at this, Scott's mouth dropped open. Jean just sighed. 

"I don't like it." She said firmly. "The students here have enough to worry about as it is." Charles shot her a look and she caved. "It sounds like something out of a book, or a movie, or some stupid TV show." In the gym, Dawn and St. John were fighting each other seriously now.  Logan and Rouge were watching them fight with guarded eyes, in fact aside from the fact that one was a tall man and the other a much smaller girl, they screamed alikeness. They stood the same way, and had the same glint in their eyes and the same tremble and flare of lips and nostrils. It was the stance of a professional fighter who had just seen someone worth fighting, not to beat, but to have fun fighting. 

"She's staying." Scott said, "Stupid book and movie knowledge aside, she's my family." He shot Jean an odd look.  It took Charles a moment to assess it, then realized that it was a look of pure and utter 'I dislike what your doing'.  Scott had never used it on anyone besides Logan. 

"Her place here is not contested." Charles said firmly. "She has a lot to teach, and a lot to learn."

"Who will she teach?" Jean asked. 

"Everyone." Scott said simply.  Jean laughed and swept from the room. As the door clicked shut behind her, Scott turned to look at Charles. "Really vampires?" He asked, and was rewarded only with the professors nod and slow grin. Scott sighed and went chasing after his errant girlfriend, leaving Charles Xavier behind to watch the scene in the gym. 

Dawn was on the floor, with St. John  trying to hold her down.  They grappled for a few moments before Dawn rose swiftly with a disdainful glance for the now groaning boy on the floor. 

"I didn't mean to kick you there." She said shortly, "But you shouldn't have twisted what you twisted."  St. John, moaned something in reply. 

"Nice moves." Logan said shortly. "You ever spar with Faith?" the other students blinked. 

"Watched, not sparred." Dawn said shortly, helping ST. John up. "Buffy wouldn't let me."

"Sisters are like that." Logan said gently, glaring at the rest of the class. "Aren't you supposed to be sparring?" The class moved back into pairs and went back into gentle sparring. "Marie," Logan said gently. "You pair up with her first." Rogue stepped forwards and grinned at Dawn.

"We are going to have a large amount of fun." Rogue said. "He wants to spar with you, so he sends me in first."

"Why does that matter?" Dawn asked, stretching her arms slowly. 

"I know almost as much about fighting as him. I learned it from him, I use his resources, his instincts, and I react the same way." Rogue replied,  eyeing Dawn easily. "Who taught you?"

"Mostly my sister. Some of its instinct." Dawn replied, bowing swiftly. 

"So who's Faith?" Rogue asked, as she and Dawn moved around each other with ease. 

"She was, she's.." Dawns voice trailed off. "Its complicated." She ended firmly, tossing her fist, then all her weight at the other girl.

End part 7

things seem to be moving along nicely don't they.. well things seem to be going well. You'll have to see. 

As for the highlander crew, Conner ( from on the plane) is the main character of a string of moves called highland ( 1 through 4) Duncan, the cousin of whom he speaks was the lead character of the highlander spin off show, as well as being in the last highlander movie.  The movies are good, I loved the show, and that's why I added them.


	8. midnight suprises

Part 8

read some disclaimer somewhere, then apply it to this story. This part takes place 3 months after the last part. Why? Cause I was in a bitchy mood and it seemed like a good way to get things moving the way I needed them too.

Dawn and Rogue had a habit, a pattern. The whole school knew it, and respected it. Neither girl seemed to be much of a morning person, but three months after dawns arrival, they met every morning. Faces pale and blurry, before settling silently on the roof, or during inclement weather on the library floor. They meditated, and then they did tai chi. Then they ran, and then this was the most well known part, they fought. No sparring between them, all out fighting, they left blows that had one or occasionally both limping and bandaged. 

The habit had started in July. Dawn had noticed that the community center was holding tai chi lessons. She signed up, and attended for two weeks daily. During this time she made a few friends. At the end of this two weeks, she talked Rogue and Kitty into joining her.  This was where the problems started. Three days later Dawns new friends weren't talking to her. Dawn, Rogue and Kitty put up with all sorts of harassment for 3 more days, when Kitty quit. The teachers had no problems with the girls, it was the other students that had the problems. Things went to hell when Dawn pushed to the end of her rope by the ignorance of the other girls in the class, was pushed, or rather someone tried to push her. This incident ended with a very sheepish Dawn being collected at the police station by an aghast Jean and a somewhat smug Scott. The other girl was released from the hospital the same day. Rogue and Dawn were permitted to go back to the class after two days. They did go back, and after two more days of harassment, and yet another  trip home from the police station the girls were quite firmly told that they were not welcome back to the class, which in the words of the head instructor, 'was quite a pity, they took to it so well, like they'd been handling energy all their lives.' After this the girls took to rising early so as to get some practice in, now the entire school knew and respected that this was very much a thing for just the two of them. 

This morning was exactly the same as all of the others that had passed, but for one tiny difference. It was 1 o clock in the morning.  Rogue had caught Dawn sneaking out of the mansion, something that Dawn did every night. Although Rogue didn't actually know that yet. 

"Where are you going?" Rogue asked gently. Dawn was wearing dark clothes and was actually, although somewhat oddly, armed.  Rogue had been on the roof thinking when Dawn had appeared, climbing up from her window. Rogue now had what felt like would be a very impressive shiner, and a small cut on her arm where she'd been stabbed with a wooden stake. "And what the hell are you doing?" She asked, her voice rising sharply. At this point a darker shadow on the roof stood and stepped forwards.

"Those would be loaded questions kid," Faith said, staring at Dawn. "But i think i can answer both of them."

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked sharply, moving into a basic stance. 

"I got out on good behavior." Faith retorted. "I went back to work. I heard about Buff."

"Let me guess you came to say you were sorry?" Dawn shot back acidly. "Well you can get lost before i hurt you." Rogue moved to stand at Dawns side. 

"Before we hurt you." Rogue added. 

"I'm here on business actually." Faith snapped in reply. "As for you Stripes, maybe you should run along back to bed while Dawnie and i have a chat."

"Or i could scream." Rogue shot  

"Great idea." Dawn muttered. "Wake up Logan."

"Logans here?" Faith asked with a sharp grin. "Wolvie? Got kick ass claws and what not?" Rogue growled softly. Then blinked, the part of her that was Logan knew this girl.  She was one of the shadowed shapes that rarely appeared in her dreams. 

"Your Faith." Rogue said accusingly. She turned her gaze to Dawn. "You know her?" Her memories weren't very forth coming except for on one detail. Logan wanted Faith and as such Rogue was know finding herself attracted to the older woman. "I think i'm going to be violently ill."

"S'all right love." Muttered yet another voice from behind her. "You've got all the time in the world." Then things blurred. Rogue blinked as a hand gently but very firmly tossed her at Faith. They landed in a pile of arms and legs.  "Look at you. Little dove all grown up and sneaking out." Dawn blinked at the woman now standing beside her. "Is the nasty other slayer bothering you?" Drusilla asked gently. "I've killed one." Dru went on. "I'll help you kill her too."

"That's ok." Dawn said, taking a few steps away from Drusilla. "How did you get on the roof?" 

"I flew with the birdies." Drusilla replied. 

"Or," Faith tossed in from where she and Rogue were untangling themselves. "Your minions helped you climb." A deeper shadow behind her nodded. Faith grinned and hit the shadow, staking it within a few seconds. 

"What i'd like to know is how you got past the professor." Rogue was saying. "And how you touched me."

"She hasn't got any life energy." Dawn said, "which answers question number 2. As for the first question, the answer to that would be." She was cut off as a gloved had wrapped around her throat. 

"Me." Said a voice from behind her. "They call me Rack." It was at this point that Dawn began to panic.  She didn't know this Rack person, but his hand was very strong, and cutting off her airflow. So she slammed her foot into his heel pulled forwards and very strongly thrust her elbow into his groin.  Faith and Rogue both had their hands full with several vamps that were trying to kick there asses.  Drusilla was grinning at Dawn and Rack. 

"He's my new toy." Drusilla said dreamily as Rack stumbled backwards, towards the edge of the roof.  he stopped and turned, suddenly Dawn had nothing beneath her legs. The only thing keeping her from a fall to her death was Rack, or more specifically his hand wrapped around her throat. "Show her the pretty light show." Drusilla commanded, and Dawn her hands frantically locked around Racks wrist was horrified to see him smile. 

"I bet you taste like vanilla." Rack whispered, holding out his other hand. Dawn had tried weed once, but when things like vampires pop at you, drugs aren't really a good thing to invest in. Now she was seeing and feeling everything she'd missed out by not using drugs.  Racks magical energy ran down his arm and over her hands throat and face. It crawled in currants, and whispered seductively in her ears.  Her vision went black then slowly came back in varying shades of red, then purple and finally blue. Racks eyes were closed and he was smiling. a tiny bit of Dawns brain, the part that wasn't panicking, or really really high frowned and went 'eww.. hes getting off on this.' Unfortunately for Dawn the rest of her brain was panicking and/or really really high.  As such she started to giggle. It was at this point when Drusilla was whipped off the roof by a very angry Logan. Who then kicked Rack to get his attention.  Logan only saw Dawn when she began to fall, giggling hysterically. 

For Dawn as she began to fall with what felt like horrifying slowness, her only option was easy. With Racks magic crawling over and through her she closed her eyes, tried to concentrate and opened a portal. Dawn landed on the roof in the spot where a vampire had been. The vampire fell the remaining two stories to the ground, and landed with a crunch that had Dawn giggling until she fell over.  She put out an arm to balance herself and caught Rogue. Both girls fell back to the roof where Dawns hand came into contact with Rogues cheek.  Both girls screamed as a magical whirlwind picked them up and suspended them four feet over the roof. Magic was whipping back and forth across their skin and Rogue was drinking in the energy and memories of the key.  Dawn and Rogue were in a world of pain and to make matters worse now they were both tripping out hardcore.  Dawn took a deep breath and screamed. 

"Spike!" Her voice ripped across the rooftop interrupting Faiths fight with several vamps, Logan and Rack and then the scream went on wheeling through the air with a ripping noise. Dawn and Rogue made a complicated hand signal and a portal opened right next to them, through this Spike was pulled, followed by Angel and three other people. The portal collapsed, the magic stopped and Dawn and Rogue fell to the roof, still connected. Neither girl moved. Logan growled and tossed Rack off the roof in one graceful move and dove for Rogue and Dawn.  He took a hold of Dawn and pulled her away from Rogue breaking the connection.  They were both breathing and he took a  moment to thank god for that before he dove into the fighting as vampires seemed to have come out of the woodwork. Spike and Angel were crouched by Dawns unconscious body trying to figure out what the hell was going on.  Fred was curled up in a terrified little ball, with Gunn standing over her as Wesley jumped into the fray.  It took seconds for the remaining vamps to be staked, beheaded or tossed off the roof.  It was at this point that Scott, Jean and Ororo showed up on the roof, followed by Gambit and Kitty.  There was quite a lot of shouting.  When everyone calmed down the girls were moving into Dawns room, Dawn carried by Spike, Rogue carried by Logan.  Fifteen minutes later Jean was handing out her medical prognosis.

"They're fine." She said, with a frown. "I don't know why, I mean Dawn should be dead." Spike, Angel and Logan all growled. 

"Sounds like you care bout our bit." Spike said sharply, Scott nodded, shooting a glare at his girl. 

"Shouldn't you be thanking god?" Angel bit out, sharing a glance with Wesley who was racking his brains. 

"Theres no precedent for anything like this." Wesley said finally. "I'm afraid i need to get in touch with Giles." No sooner had he spoke than Dawn and Rogue both awoke with shared gasps. The sat up ignoring everyone in the room but each other.  Rogue peeling off her glove slowly ignoring Jeans gasps, muttering and swearing. Dawn was smiling, as she reached out and took Rogue hand. Skin on skin, and nothing happened but tears spilling down Rogues cheeks even as her smile grew and grew. 

"Touch." Dawn said softly. "Is everything."

"Touch." Rouge continued, "Guides us." Angels mouth dropped open, for some reason this sounded familiar. the girls smiled and began speaking as one.

"the touch of love, the touch of hatred." Dawn and Rogue were almost wrapped around each other now. "it hurts sometimes more than we can bear." Spike started to snicker quietly.  "If we can live with out touch, we would have no peace. We would be dank and empty rooms, hollow and shuttered. Without touch there is no passion, no true love or hatred. There is no life." Dawn paused and Rogue finished softly, "with out touch." Dawn looked at Spike and smiled. "We thought we dreamed you." She and Rouge said as one.

"This, is weird." Jean said. "they are one." Dawn and Rouge nodded. 

"We need Willow." They said, holding each other. "Now." With two casual hand waves a portal opened in the wall which revealed Willow, and Tara. In bed, together. Angels eyes almost crossed, while Spike just grinned. Dawn made a reaching motion and then Willow and Tara were on the floor. Naked, together. Faith started laughing, while Willow made an 'eep'  noise. Logan handed them blankets. As Willow started to speak Dawn and Rouge smiled and turned to her. "We need help." They said. 

"I need an explanation." Willow replied. 

AN: for those who care to know, yes the touch speech is a bastardized passion soliloquy. I had to! it worked so well.  oh yeah, r and r. and telling me that i should have written more chapters in the time that its taken me to write these ones will do nothing but piss me off, which makes me want to procrastinate on the story. I have a life, a boyfriend, exams and several other stories i'm working on.  other than shit like that, i love the reviews i'm getting. Oh and yeah I did have to do the bit at the end. 


	9. explanations and arguments

Part 9

read some disclaimer somewhere, then apply it to this story. an: Ha! did I surprise you? anyone think you have a clue? well you don't! and neither do I. the last part took me surprise, but I know how to work with that. enjoy. glad ya'll like it. and as for people who can't stand spelling and or grammar mistakes, my spelling is CANADIAN, and so is the grammar on my computers. don't tell me to get a beta reader unless your volunteering.  or heck, maybe you can start writing my stories for me. an: rant over. read the fuck on

_and for whomever thought that nominating this story for an award would get your another chapter, your absolutely right!_

An: I can't write a Cajun accent. So I'm not going to try. 

****

**_Willows point of view_**

Willow was seated in the hallway with Faith, Tara was asleep in Logan's room, and they both had clothes. The lack of clothing had really bothered Tara. But with that crisis over, and Spike and Logan tending to Dawn/Rouge, now was time for explanations. Scott, Buffy's cousin said he'd join them in a moment. Willow didn't really care, she just wanted to know how the fuck they got from Sunnydale to New York. With out noticing. 

"So what are you doing here?" Willow asked Faith. 

"Got word through the grape vine that Dru and her new boybitch were headed this way, mumbling about keys and time and doors to be opened. Then I heard about Buff, and that Dawn was in this vicinity and the council explained the whole key thing, so I came running." Faith shrugged. "It was a bit weird at first, but still somewhat cool. Then I got here and heard that there was a local sort of slayer, I thought and got the clue. So I watched for a night, then I climbed up on the roof."

"How did you get on the roof anyway?" Willow asked, I thought that professor guy was a telepath?" Faith frowned and shook her head.

"I have no clue. I guess that Rack guys spell covered me too." Willow sighed and shook her head. "This is just weird." Faith finished lamely. 

"You can say that again, but not until much much later." Scott's voice came from over head. "I didn't know Dawn was a mutant." Willow shook her head and Faith sighed. 

"Its like this Scott." Faith started, "In every generation there is born a girl, she alone can fight the darkness. She alone is the chosen one, the slayer." She paused as Wesley came out into the hallway and sat next to her. Scott took a spot on the floor.  "This will take some time." She warned. Scott nodded. 

Faiths POV 

Hours later as the rest of the school got up, most complaining of strange noises heard during the night, Faiths story, or rather Dawns story was finished. Scott had given a background of Rogue and Willow had gratefully headed to bed.  Scott and Faith on the other hand headed for breakfast.  They sat alone but after only a few moments St. John joined them. 

"Where's Dawn?" He asked, chewing happily on a  croissant. "Rogues gone too." He pointed the croissant at Faith. "And who's she?" Scott sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"Is this going to happen a lot?" Faith asked cynically. Scott nodded and Faith sighed. " Thought so." She sighed again and stood suddenly standing on the table. All sound died.  "You've got questions." She called. "About the people who are here, and what happened on the roof last night. " The room erupted in noise and she silenced it with a sharp whistle.  "Any questions can be addressed to me later. My name is Faith and I'm an old friend of Dawns." Faith hopped down off the table and grabbed her coffee. She ignored Scotts insulted look and smiled at St. John. "Find me a place to set up office kid." She grinned tilting her head to one side, "I've got a lot of questions to answer." Scott held up a hand and grabbed her arm.

"You've got no right to tell them anything." He said through clenched teeth. "They just kids. Let them be kids." St. John dropped his croissant and opened his mouth. Faith cut him off,

"No they aren't. They're mutants." She spat at Scott. "Every move that they make is dangerous not only to them but to the people around them.  They haven't been just kids since they got powers. They live in a different world now." She sneered at Scott.  "Or don't you remember what it feel like?" St. Johns mouth snapped shut with a audible noise. He nodded slowly. Faith was right. 

"You don't even know what your talking about." Scott snapped back. Faiths face turned dark and angry and she slapped his hand from her arm. 

"Don't say that to me." She growled down at the summers man. "You don't know shit. I'm the slayer. Get it THE, there's only one of me. There were two but that got fucked." Her chest heaved and she dragged her hand back. "Every thing these kids have faced or will face, I have seen worse." She raised a mocking eyebrow. "I've been worse. Every nasty thing that can be done, has been done in front of me or to me or " she laughed bitterly, "even by me.  I know about loosing your childhood." She waved a hand down at herself. "I'm two years older than Dawn." St. Johns mouth fell open again. She looked at least 23, not 18.  "I know about responsibility and fighting, and living in danger." Faith went on, her voice cold. "Because I've done it. I know what not getting information is like, knowing that there's dangerous shit out there, round that next corner, and the information that's being withheld might get me killed. " She picked Scott out of his chair with one hand and set him on his feet. "Now when these kids go looking for answers and stumble across things that might be over their heads, are you gonna be the one to explain to the parents why they died?" Scott's lips were a thin line. "No you won't." Faith went on, "You'll be too busy wondering why they went off half cocked looking for answers. You won't even think ,that had they known, they might not have died." Scott opened his mouth and she slammed a finger over it. "NO. No, you don't get to speak here. " She said eyes narrowed. "For all you wear those red glasses to make you see, your fucking blind Scott." She said taking her hand away and Scott almost fell; as she released the hand that had held him, feet barely touching the floor.   Faith left the dining room with out another word, followed closely by St. John. 

"Are you ok?" St. John asked after a moment of following the dark haired woman. Faith shook her head. 

"Sorry." She said gruffly. 

"Don't be." St. John said. "He deserved that."

"Not all of it, but most of it." Interrupted a new voice. "Very impressive Cherie. Gambit has never seen such fire." Gambit smiled at Faith who raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Gambit, this is Faith." St. John said softly. "Faith, that's Gambit."

"Nice to meet you." Faith said, as the turned a random corner. "Where are we going anyways? Weren't you on the roof last night?" She asked, first to St. John, then to Gambit. 

"The library." St. John answered, opening a door for her. 

"Yes Cherie, Gambit was on the roof last night." Gambit said with a wink and  a grin. "Gambit has some question for you."

"Well Gambit can wait until there's a few more people who want answers." Faith said, rolling her eyes. "Do you always refer to yourself in third person?" Gambit nodded, and she snickered, then stopped. "your serious?" He nodded again. "Right, John-o, you can go and inform the populace that I'm in the library and I'll talk to groups of 10 or less every hour, until I get tired." St. John nodded and headed back the way they'd came.  Faith grabbed a large arm chair and collapsed into it. She glared up at Gambit then blinked. "What's with your eyes?" She said softly, her voice ice cold. "Are you a demon?"

"No no," Gambit said quickly,  "Gambit is just a thief. A mutant too." he grinned. "but mostly, just a thief."

_here endeth this part. feedback is always appreciated_


	10. solutions

An: thanks to all those who r and r. I love you guys! its been along time since I updated this story and I'm very sorry for it. There's all sorts of reason behind it, but mostly I moved and started college. 

**Part 10. **

Willow stared at Spike. Her mind running frantically. It had been a hard night. First her date with Tara got interrupted at a very delicate moment as they were pulled through a portal and taken all the way across the country. Then there was the whole arriving naked and somewhat busy thing. To top it all off, Dawn had some how been fused into a single entity with this Rogue girl. If that wasn't bad enough, Spike was being logical, extremely so. He was even happily researching about 4 books, at the same time. Her head hurt. 

"I'm sorry." She said finally. "Can you repeat that once more time?" Spike sighed.

"Its only been three months Red. Get your brain in gear." he snapped. "Now it works like this. Mendleevs theory of time magnetism states that when two charged objects are brought together they will react, the object with the stronger charge will take over both objects. Now if the objects have the same amount of power, or a third angle becomes involved such as time, or in this case the objects are a vacuum and a never ending power supply, the two objects will fuse together. Even after they are taken apart, they will share the same characteristics." Spike tapped the one book he was reading from and Willow cut him off. 

"So we can't change them back?" She asked desperately. 

"Not to exactly how they were before." Spike admitted grudgingly. "But I do know how to get them back to their old selves. Mostly."  

"Well that's wicked." Faith said, rounding the corner of the study. "good job Blondie." Spike glared at her and stuck out his tongue. 

"How's story time going?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"Got cut off," Faith said, rolling her eyes. "Scott's equally bitchy telepathic fiancee said it was upsetting the children.   Then she kicked me out of the library. Fred grabbed a few of the ones I didn't get a chance to talk to and took them for a walk in the garden. The rest of 'em will hear it by word of mouth, and eventually they'll head to the sources."  She stretched and sighed. "I figured I'd see how ya'll were doing then head to bed." 

"You haven't been to bed yet?" Willow asked, concern shading her voice. 

"And here I thought you still hated me Red." Faith purred, she winked at Spike then shook her head. "Had more important things to do. I talked to almost 30 kids."

"Speaking of the kids, shouldn't they be in classes or something?" Spike tossed in to keep Willow from stammering an answer to Faith.

"The Prof let them have the day off. Half their teachers are busy with us and this little situation." Faith explained, heading back around the corner.  "But now I'm going to bed." Willow waved goodbye to Faith and turned her attention to Spike. 

"So how do we put them back to the way they were?" She asked, leaning over the book.

"Well this Mendeleev figured that if you set the two objects together in contact again, and brought that third source back into the equation, you could stop time for a moment, but more importantly you could separate the two objects back into their core beings." Spike said, running his finger along the passage. "Now from what I saw, that nasty Rack bastard was using raw dark magic. Its like a drug, heightens the senses,   makes everything more real." He sighed. "But its dangerous, its heightens magic by amazing amounts. From what I've heard its like sex, an electric connection of sharing and taking and giving that is unlike anything.  The moment Rack got taken out of the equation, the magic had nowhere to go, no purpose.  Then Dawn used it to open that portal, and part of it became a part of her. Then, she touched Rogue and when the two fused, the dark magic became part of Rogue too. " Spike paused. "this is where it gets really complicated. Because bits the key, the magic enabled her to start using herself. Dawns now a genuine portal maker. Because Rogue and Dawn are basically the same, she can also open portals, using the bit of key-ness she stole. They have the same memories, and until they're separated, they'll be the same person, not Dawn, not Rogue, but both."

"Will we need Rack to get that spell?" Willow asked, her eyes dark with worry.  

"Have you paid no attention to anything you've heard about Giles's 'Ripper' days?" came Wesley's voice from the doorway. Willow shook her head, and Spike raised an eyebrow. 

"That part of Giles is kind of creepy." Willow said firmly.  Spike snorted.

"Leave it to you to make it that simple Red." Spike shot. "The Ripper thing was something I missed out on."

"When Giles was..." Wesley paused, carefully choosing his words, "rebelling at his father and the council, he and his friends got wrapped up with a magic dealer. Giles killed the man, when the dealer murdered a female friend of his. Before Giles killed him, Giles sucked him dry, stole his magic's, his memories and his knowledge." Willow blinked, while Spike grinned. 

"Knew I liked him." the vampire mused. "So basically, Giles can do this spell?" He turned and grinned at Willow. "We've got just the thing to bring him here." She smiled. 

"So now we go and talk to the Professor." Willow agreed. Spike shook his head. 

"No thanks." He said, "I'm going to go find Ororo, she promised she'd make it rain for me."

"You can see rain anytime Spike!" Wesley said. Spike shook his head.

"Not in a greenhouse with treated windows. No harmful me bursting into flame." Spike smiled.  "Apparently, one of the kids here is allergic to sunlight, and can make plants grow with out the sun. They got the little girl her own greenhouse with clear windows so she can see the sun. Angel watched the sun rise this morning. I want a sun shower." He stood  and practically skipped from the room 

"He's a good man." Wesley said after a moment. Willow looked at him in disbelief.  "I have changed, you know." Wesley muttered dryly. "Its been some time since you saw me last." Willow blushed and looked down, closing the book in front of her. 

"Sorry." She murmured. "So how about I go talk to the professor, and you call Giles?" Willow stood and stretched.

"I can do that." Wesley said smiling softly as Willow strode out of the room. Willow had grown up quite a bit since he'd spoken to her last. The last time he'd seen her, she'd come to inform them of Buffys death. There'd been no time for talking. Willow had to go back to Sunnydale to help with Dawn. "Everything changes."  He sighed softly, wandering off to find a phone.

~~~~

"I don't like this." Jean snapped at Scott. "Its unnatural." She waved one had at the closed door of examination room one. "There is a dead person in there with the girls." She stopped to shoot Scott a glare, "And he is still walking around!" Scott sighed, he was not in a good mood.

 "Who are you to say what's natural or not Jean?" He asked gently. "We're mutants."

"That's just evolution!" Jean snapped at him, beginning to pace back and forth. "Dead people should stay buried. Not rise up and kill people." She stopped whirling to face him and poked him in his chest. "This is your fault." She announced.  "Your cousin brought these things here. I want you to deal with it Scott. " She turned again and stomped out of the clinic. Scott placed his head in his hands. This wasn't fair.

End part 10


	11. not fair

Part 11

glad to see that people are still reading. this part is set in England. So obviously... just Giles. its also very short. 

r and r! it keep me writing.

~~~~

Giles stared down at the phone. He'd hung up, but the damned thing sat there like some mavelolent parasite. Black, squat, it seemed almost smug. Giles took his glasses off and began to clean them absentmindedly, gaze still fixed on the phone.

"Damable thing." He sighed, brow furrowed. He slipped his glasses back on, not even noting that they were more smudged after he'd cleaned them on his damp towel. He stomped back to his room and glared at his bed, as if it was the beds fault that he'd gotten up that morning.  He kicked a large steamer trunk full of weapons then dropped to hold on to his painfully throbbing toes. "bloody hell!" He snapped sitting on the bed, rubbing his foot. "This isn't fair." Giles flopped backwards, staring at his ceiling.  

"Bloody insane vampires and their bad taste in paramours!" He muttered to the ceiling. "bloody dabblers in all things dark." He pulled a pillow over his head. "Bloody damnable monks, and stupid idiotic hell goddesses!" Giles peeked out from under the pillows and glared at his alarm clock. 7:45 am,   far to bloody early to have to deal with this sort of thing.  He pulled his towel off and flung it across the room, his father be damned, it was to early to deal with this and the watchers council. 

"Fecking Ethan for getting me into all this stupid bloody mess!" Giles crawled back under the covers and pulled his glasses off. They were tossed, not very gently into his bedside tables top drawer. "Bloody useless Wesley for calling me!" He buried his face under the pillow.  "The moment  this is all done i am going to hunt down that stupid crazy bint and rip her to pieces before she dusts."  He slapped the bedside light off. "This isn't fair!"

~~~~~

end this part.

sorry its so short. but well it begged to be written and i don't think it'd fit to well as part of the next chapter. On its own though, it does just fine.


End file.
